With You Through The Moon
by Ariana Black
Summary: Another full moon, another chapter in my moon series, and another friendship is analyzed. This one was especially difficult. This month, its Peter!
1. Lily

A/N- This story is dedicated to my bestest friend, who's away at college right now

A/N- This story is dedicated to my bestest friend, who's away at college right now.This is between Remus and Lily, as Lily is my nick among our friends, and Remus is her nick.Besides, its the Full moon tonight, so we need a Remus fic.I miss her so much, so Wingleader Marisha a.k.a. Remus (cuz I know you're going to read this Remie), this story's for you.

With You Through The Moon

Lily stared up at the moon.It was a very peaceful night.The kind of night that you wanted to be outside, even if it was freezing cold outside.Lily shivered and pulled the blanket closer around her.The porch swing rocked slightly with her movement.There wasn't a cloud in the sky to hide the full moon.Lily sighed and continued staring, letting her mind wander back to the day she'd first found out about her friend's ailment.

_"James, tell me what is going on.I know you know what's wrong with Remus." Lily demanded._

__

_"Lily, I can't tell you.Its Remus' right to choose whether or not you know.I have no right to tell you." James replied._

__

_"Tell her James." a soft voice said from nearby.Remus."Everyone else already knows, and Lily is one of us.Even if she decides to hate me for it."_

__

_"Remus, I could never hate you." Lily told him._

__

_"Remus, its your secret.You should be the one to tell her." James replied._

__

_"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Lily cried._

__

_"All right James, but be prepared to defend me if she freaks." Remus sighed."Lily, I'm a werewolf."_

__

_"You're a what?"_

__

_"A werewolf.You know, full moon, attacking villagers, fur all over, that sort of thing."_

__

_"Full moon, of course." she mumbled."Once a month, you always have some reason for not being around.Mother is ill, progress checks, always once a month."_

__

_"Well, she isn't freaking.That's always a good sign." James sighed in relief._

__

_"Remus, I could never hate you.That would be like me hating James." Lily said, laying her hand on his. "I won't hate you for something you can't control."_

__

_"D-do you really mean that?" he stuttered._

__

_"Of course I do.You're the best friend I've ever had."_

__

_"Poor Remus, he still can't understand why we would never abandon him.He didn't believe us either when we said the same thing." James spoke up._

__

Poor Remus, Lily thought.He's probably transformed by now.He has Sirius with him, and that let's him keep his mind.With one of them around, as Animagi, he can be almost human.I could never hate you Remus.

"Still out here, Freak?" her sister hissed from the door.

"Why, doesn't it look like I am?" Lily asked sarcastically.I wonder if Remus would bite her if I asked him to, Lily wondered.Nah, she'd be an insult to the name werewolf.

"What are you smiling for?" Petunia snapped.

"Just thinking how much I'd love to turn you into a real Petunia, so I wouldn't have to listen to you."Petunia glared at her and stomped into the house.Lily heard the door lock."Well, looks like I'm climbing the tree to my window again."

"I hope you're okay Remus." Lily sighed, staring at the moon again.

*********

"Hey Moony, you awake?" Sirius asked.When he was in Animagus form, he could talk to Remus telepathically.

"Yeah.Why don't you go to sleep Padfoot?Dawn's not for quite a while."

"What, and miss out on all this fun?" Sirius yawned.

"What fun?We've been sitting in this field for hours."

"Exactly." he yawned again. "You okay?"

"Perfectly fine." Remus said with a wolf smile. "Go to sleep, I'll wake you when we need to sneak back home."Seconds later, Sirius was snoring.Remus lay down as well, staring up at the moon.

"I wonder if she's staring at it too?" he wondered. "If I know Lily, she is.Well, if you're looking at the same moon as me, Lily, maybe you can somehow hear what I'm saying now.I honestly don't know what I would have done these past years without you Lil."

He really didn't.All those times the transformations had become too much, she had been there to comfort him.Oh sure, he had the other Marauders, but Lily was so understanding.She was gentle, and understood him in a way no one else did.The Marauders were always pulling pranks, and even though they were his best friends, they didn't have Lily's gentle, quiet streak.And even though she wasn't always able to help him with his problems, she was always willing to listen, and willing to help in any way she could.She was the best friend he could have asked for.And somehow, looking at the same Full Moon he knew she was probably looking at, it made him feel as though she were there with him, comforting him as she always did.

*******

"Oh sure, I love James.I could never love anyone more than I love James." Lily said aloud to herself. Well, actually, she was talking to Remus.She figured, if he was watching the same moon as her, maybe he could somehow hear what she was saying.

"But Remus, you're the best friend I could have ever asked for.You're like the brother I always wanted to trade Petunia in for.I juts wish I could help you more than I do.Of course I'll always listen, even if I can't help you." she continued. "No one deserves any of the pain you go through.And I really wish I could be where you are now.I miss you so much.Just another week though.Then I'll see you at Hogwarts."

*********

"Just another week Lily, then we'll be back at hogwarts.Busy with school, Snape, you fighting with James." he smiled.She fought with James at least once a week, but never bad enough to break up. "You know I'll always have time for you though.So long as you keep helping me with my Charms homework."

Sirius snorted in his sleep and rolled on his back.Remus laughed as he began running in his sleep.He sometimes wondered if maybe the dog mind was a little too prominent in him.

"I really miss you Lily.I've got so much to tell you.And I really wish I had a camera right now so you could see this." he laughed. "I wonder what it is he's chasing?"

*******

"Hope Sirius is keeping you company.' Lily said.God how she missed him.How could she not miss her best friend in the world?She almost hated the summer holidays, partly because of having to deal with Petunia, but mostly because she missed her friends.Remus and James especially.Somehow, though, staring at the moon, knowing he was probably doing the same, it made her feel as though she were there with him.

"Well Remus, if you really can hear me, I miss you, and I can't wait to see you next week.I have so much to tell you." she added, trying to front door.Still locked.She was just about to climb the tree by her window when she thought of one last thing she should do, even if he couldn't hear her.

"Good night Remus." she smiled. "I miss you."

**********

"Good night Lily." Remus said quietly. "I miss you too."


	2. Sirius

A/N- Its back Apryl Peterson Normal Apryl Peterson 1 0 2001-11-01T15:49:00Z 2001-11-01T15:49:00Z 1 1499 8545 71 20 10024 10.2625 Clean MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) } /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} 

A/N- Its back!  I decided to make a series of this.  You get one Chapter every full moon (heehee, aren't I evil?) each chapter with Remus thinking about someone else on the full moon, and them doing the same.  Basically the same idea as the first chapter.  Hope you enjoy it!

"Stupid, stupid, stupid GIT!" Sirius said angrily, slamming the scrubbing brush against the floor. "Stupid, bloody, slime-haired, big nosed Slytherin git!"

            This is all Snape's fault, he thought angrily.  If it hadn't been for him, he wouldn't have a detention.  And he certainly wouldn't be scrubbing the floor of the Astronomy tower.  In fact, if it weren't for the fact that he had a detention, Sirius would be down with the other Marauders.  It was a full moon for God's sake.  That was where he should be.  With his friends, not scrubbing the tower the Muggle way.  It isn't fair, he thought, slamming the brush into the bucket again, I've never missed a transformation as long as I've been an Animagus.  But _no, Snape had to go and get me in trouble with McGonnagall.  Ooh, is he gonna get it._

"Mr. Black, kindly stop slamming things around.  And hurry up, don't take all night." McGonnagall said from the doorway she was watching him from.

"Oh keep your shirt on woman." Sirius thought. "For all our sakes."

            Out of the corner of his eye, through the window, Sirius could see the Full Moon already rising in the sky.  He's transformed already, and I've missed it.  Even if I could go now, it'd be too late to catch up with them.  Stupid Snape!  He's made me miss my first transformation with Remus.  He'll pay for this, I mean it.

************

"Hey Remus!  Quit daydreaming and let's go." A rather large stag told the werewolf.  Once again, Remus was thankful for whatever this telepathy thing was that allowed him to speak to his friends.  It would have been a lot less exciting if they couldn't talk to each other.

"Yeah Moony, what are you doing anyway?  You've been staring up at the moon for the past ten minutes." The small grey rat added.

"Just thinking." The werewolf replied.

"Ah, _that's why he was so spaced out Peter.  Its so rare that he thinks, it requires his full concentration." _

"You know, if I were a real wolf, you'd be considered food.  You may want to watch it, Prongs."

"Very funny Remus.  Are we going to goof off or what?"

"Haven't you had enough goofing off?  That's all you ever do." Peter spoke up.

"You can never have too much of a good thing Wormtail, don't you know that?  Now, I say we get going.  We should at least come up with a few ideas for getting Snape."

"It just isn't quite the same without Padfoot here, is it?" Remus asked, bounding over to join them.

"I'll say." James said. "And its all Snape's fault."

"Well, it's a lot quieter at least." Peter pointed out.

************

            I hope they're having fun, Sirius thought, staring at the moon through the window.  He knew he couldn't see them even if he was looking.  They were off near the Skrieking Shack, or in the Forest.  Not anywhere too close to Hogwarts, just in case.  Why, of all nights, did it have to be tonight that he had a detention.

"Mr. Black, please stop daydreaming and finish." McGonnagall said, interrupting his thoughts.

"All right, all right." He mumbled.  He tossed the brush into the bucket. "There, I'm done, can I go?"

            Her eyes narrowed at him, and he instantly regretted the tone he'd used with her.  But she seemed to see this regret, and said nothing.  "You may go." She told him.

            He went straight to the Common Room, up the stairs, past the Dorms, and to the roof.  He didn't feel like being around the other Gryffindors tonight.  Not without the other Marauders.  He just wanted to stare at the moon.  Somehow, watching it drift across the sky made him feel connected to Remus.  But one Gryffindor seemed determined not to let him be alone.

"Hey Sirius, I thought I saw you come in." Lily said, sitting down next to him.

"Just got out of detention." He said, not taking his eyes off the moon. "Scrubbed the whole damn Astronomy tower."

"My condolences.  I assume Snape is going to pay for making you miss Remus' transformation?"

"Oh yes." Sirius replied, an evil smile spreading across his face.

"Well, if it helps at all, I'm sure they miss you too."

"A little."

"Coming back inside?" she asked, starting to get up.

"Nah, I think I'll stay out here a while longer."

"Ok, see you in the morning then." She smiled, before heading back to the warmth of the Common Room fire.

"Night Lils."

"I still can't believe you told her I run in my sleep Remus." Sirius laughed to himself as he lay back against the roof. "All right, all right, I admit, I must have looked pretty funny, but still."

            Sirius was surprised how much he missed him, and we wasn't even that far away.  And for some reason, he didn't know why, he was talking to him as though he were right next to him.  Perhaps the moon could tell him for me, Sirius laughed to himself.

"This isn't fair.  First transformation of the year and I can't be there.  Sure, you have James and Peter, but still, I want to be there.  I've been there ever since we became Animagi.  Even when the others couldn't be there, I still was.  Never really had to, I know, but you shouldn't have to be alone for them.  They're bad enough _with someone there.  No one, especially not you, deserves that kind of pain." Sirius said aloud._

"You're like a brother to me Remus.  You and James.  Too bad you don't have black hair too, we could try and pass ourselves off as triplets." He laughed at the thought. "But truthfully, you _are like my brother.  I couldn't love you more even if you were, just like James.  And no matter how hard you try, I'm __going to break you out of that shell you insist on hiding in."_

***********

            The three Marauders lay down on the cool grass, having been running and playing for the last few hours.  James began to doze quietly, his majestic antlers glinting in the moonlight.  Remus sat down and stared up at the moon, wondering if Sirius was doing the same.  If I know him, he is, Remus thought.

"Just isn't the same without you here Sirius." He thought. "There's just something missing from it all.  That one voice among us who is always looking for some way to get in trouble.  Its rather boring without you actually."

"I really think I'm closer to you than James or Peter.  I mean, I love them, they're my best friends, but you were my first friend.  You were the one who tried to break me out of that shell I built around myself, completely ignoring the Keep Out signs.  Even though I still revert back to it, you've never given up."  He thought, wondering if somehow his words could actually reach his friend. "I swear, you're like a brother to me.  You're like this annoying little brother I want to hit all the time, and even though you annoy me almost constantly, I still love you.  Even when you get mad at me, or vice versa, I know we'll always be there for one another, like true brothers."

"Ack!  Peter!" James shouted, startling awake.  Peter had been perched on the top of James' head, staring down at him.  James had just woken up to see a rat less than an inch from his eyes.

"Ha ha!  Man that was worth the wait." Peter laughed.

"Get off of my head Wormtail!" James cried, lifting his head and trying to shake Peter off.

"Whoohoo!  You should have seen the look on your face.  That was priceless, even for a stag." Peter laughed.  James was still trying to shake him off, but he was too agile.  His little rodent hands had a firm grip on James' antlers.

"Remus!  Get him off me!"

"And how exactly do you propose I do that James?" Remus asked, laughing along with Peter.

"I don't know, just do something." James replied, still shaking his head.  "Come _down from there Peter."_

"Whee!  This is fun!" Peter laughed, scurrying around James' antlers. "Come up here and make me James."

"Okay, that's it, you're getting out of there even if I have to scrape you off." James said.  He began hitting his antlers against a low hanging branch trying to knock Peter off.

"Yikes!" Peter cried.  Then, silence.

"Peter?" James asked,removing his antlers from the branches and looking around. "Where did you go?"

            A rat suddenly dropped down from the branches and landed on James' muzzle.  

"Was that really neccesary Prongs?" Peter asked innocently.

"Augh!  Stop doing that!"

"Padfoot's going to be sorry he missed this." Remus laughed.  Peter suddenly went flying through the air and landed on Remus' back.  He quickly scurried up to sit on his head.

"I wouldn't go near him if I were you Moony.  Prongs seems rather cranky tonight."

"I'll show you cranky." James laughed.  He and Peter began running around again, while Remus just sat there laughing.  James pretending to be mad and Peter pretending to be afraid.

"Help!  He's going to trample me!"

***********

"I sure hope you guys aren't having fun without me." Sirius said.  "Although, I know it can't be helped."

"Well, I certainly hope they're keeping you company Remus.  They'll hear from me if they aren't.  I just hope us being with you has made your lycanthropy more bearable." he continued. "Because like it or not, I never intend to miss another transformation.  You have my promise as a Marauder."

            Sirius had never had a brother, but he knew he could never have imagined a better one than Remus, or James.  James was exactly like him: tall, thin, black hair, mischevious, and, at times, irrational.  But Remus was quieter, more logical, and a Hell of a lot more calm and rational.  He was usually the voice of reason, slightly more so than Peter.  Sirius had always liked that quietness about him.  Sirius was anything but quiet.  Remus reminded him a lot of Lily in that sense.  The Marauders were like the brothers Sirius had always wanted. Remus especially.

"Well, I can promise you one other thing Remus." Sirius thought. "Snape is going to pay for this one."

"Just promise me you won't do anything drastic Padfoot." Remus thought.

"Oh fine, I promise."


	3. James

A/N- Just like I promised, another full moon, another chapter.  This one, as you may have guessed from the chapter title, is between James and Remus.  Last chapter will be up in the next full moon, between Peter and Remus.  Then, if anyone else can give me a good pairing, I may continue.

            James sat on his bed, leaned against the wall, staring out the window.   The Full Moon stared down at him.  Right about now, back at Hogwarts, Sirius and Peter are just heading out with Remus for another night's adventures.  And I'm stuck here.  I could have stayed at Hogwarts, but no, I let Mom talk me into coming home for Christmas.  She had a point though, Christmas is the time to be with family.  But the Marauders are my family too.  And its a full moon, I should be with Remus.

********

"You know, its too bad James had to go home for the holidays." Sirius said as they went down the tunnel from the Shrieking Shack.  They'd decided to spend the night playing in the Forbidden Forest.  Most animals avoided werewolves by nature, so they weren't worried about running into anything.  Besides, they knew of a clearing they could play in.

"I'll say." Peter replied, freezing the Willow for them.  He went out to check to see if it was clear.

"All clear Peter?" Remus asked.

"Yup, come on up guys."

"Cool!  Its snowing!" Sirius said, barking happily as he bounded out of the tunnel.

"Sirius, there's been snow around for days." Remus pointed out.

"Yeah, but now its on the ground _and in the sky.  Even more of it to play in._

"And look, you can even still see the moon through the break in the clouds.  Plenty of light to play by." Peter added.

**********

"You know, if I squint really hard, I can see that man in the moon Lily told me about." James said to himself. "Maybe he can tell Remus what I say."

"Well, if by some chance you really can hear me Remus, I'll talk anyway." James said, smiling at the thought. "First off, Merry Christmas.  And thanks for the book by the way.  I'll be sure to have it read by the time I get back to Hogwarts.  Second, I'm sorry I can't be there tonight.  You know how I hate missing transformations."

"And if I know you, you'd probably say 'don't worry about it, I have Sirius and Peter.  You just have fun with your family, and we'll tell you all about it when you get back'.  Well, I still want to be there.  You three are the best friends I could have asked for.  Sirius is like a brother to me, although if you ask Lily, she'll say he's really my clone.  Peter is great too.  I couldn't imagine our group without him.  Next to Sirius, you're the best friend I have."

"And if Sirius were here, he'd say I was crazy for talking to you as though you're sitting right next to me.  Well, I don't care.  Who says I have to be near you for you to hear me?  True friendship can communicate over any distance.  Boy, did _that sound philosophical.  I must need more sleep."_

***********

"Whee!  Whee!  Whee!" Sirius cried, bounding through the snow.  It was already several feet deep.  He hit a particularly deep pocket and disappeared from sight.

"Hey Padfoot, where'd you go?" Peter asked, scurrying along the top of the snow, carefully trying not to fall through.

"Right here." Sirius replied, poking his head up from the hole he'd made in the snow. "Come on Remus, you're missing the fun."

"You want me to bury myself in the snow?"

"Why not?  I bet we could tunnel all the way to Hogwarts."

"I definitely could." Peter said.  Remus turned his attention away from his friends, back to the moon, wondering, not for the first time, if James could somehow hear what he was saying through the moon.

"Really James, you're one of the best friends I've ever had.  It might sound corny, but its true.  Yes, I'll be the first to tell you that you and Sirius are practically twins.  But you are quite a bit more sensible than Sirius.  You were the one who figured out the Animagus transformation.  You even helped Peter through it, just so he wouldn't be left out.  If anything, you're honorable and loyal." Remus thought to himself. "And those are two things I haven't had a lot of exposure to.  I mean, not just anyone would stay loyal to a werewolf, let alone try and find a way to help one.  If I have one thing to be thankful for this Christmas, its that I have you for a friend."

"Honestly, back in first year, I never thought the four of us would become such good friends.  I figured you'd be like everyone else who'd ever found out.  You'd shun me once you knew, so I tried to hide it.  And I'm thankful every day that you found out despite my best efforts."  he said, smiling inwardly.

**********

"I'll never forget the shock on your face when you heard us tell you we'd never abandon you Remus." James smiled. "Though, I suppose that our kind of loyalty and friendship weren't things you were used to.  I just wish more people could look past your affliction, to the person you really are.  You're everything a werewolf isn't: caring, gentle, loyal.  Just one of the many reasons you're such a great friend."

**********

"Padfoot, Moony, wait for m-oomph!" Peter cried, falling through a pocket of snow.  Remus and Sirius stopped running and looked back, but didn't see him.

"Hey Peter, where'd you disappear to?" Remus called.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe under the snow?" Sirius asked.

"Could someone get me out of here?" Peter called. "I can't climb out, its too slippery and steep."

"Hold on, I'll find you Wormtail." Sirius said, sniffing for his scent on the ground.  He dived into the snow suddenly and popped up, Peter perched on his head. "Look, I found buried treasure Remus!"

"Too bad you couldn't find your brain while you were at it." Remus laughed.

"Peter, hold on up there.  Remus, you'd better hope you can outrun me." Sirius laughed, taking off running at Remus, Peter clinging to his fur for dear life.

*********

"I hope Sirius and Peter aren't getting you in too much trouble.  Though, that's hoping a lot from them." James grinned. "You know, its funny.  My mom asked me a while ago what I wanted for Christmas.  The truth is, I have everything I want.  I have family, I have Lily, I have Sirius, who is practically my brother, I have Peter, who's like my sensible side, which explains why he's so much smaller than me.  And I have you, one of my best friends, a werewolf, and the most loyal, caring, intelligent person I've ever met."

"I know you call yourself a monster.  But honestly, I don't think you are.  Yes, you're a werewolf.  Once a month, you turn into this evil, Dark Creature.  Well you know what?  Everyone has a dark side.  A part of themselves they hope no one ever sees.  A part they themselves don't even want to see.  We all keep something of ourselves locked away.  Even if its hateful thoughts towards someone, like me with Snape.  Everyone has a dark side." James thought. "Yours just happens to manifest itself every full moon.  But the rest of the time, you are the gentlest, kindest, most caring friend I've ever had the honor of knowing.  No one else let's their dark side destroy them, so don't let yours destroy you.  And you know that no matter what, you will always have the Marauders.  Friends until the end."

**********

"You're one of the best friends I could have ever hoped for.  Not even in my wildest dreams could I have imagined I'd have the honor of calling you my friend, James.  I honestly don't know where I'd be without you." Remus thought. "Anyway, I sure hope you like the present I got you.  But if I know you, you've already opened it.  You're almost as impatient as Sirius.  That'll teach me to send your present ahead of time."

**********

            James leaned across the bed and thumbed through the book Remus had given him.  It was Muggle literature, something that had always held James' fascination.  He couldn't explain why he found their stories so interesting.  It may have just been their view of magic and its forms that he found so engaging.  _A Christmas Carol was the title.  Lily probably recommended it to Remus, who in turn had passed it on to him._

            Snow flakes began to fall from the clouds, which had nearly obscured his view of the moon.  Watching the gentle spots of lace fall from the sky, and him wrapped up in a blanket on his bed, James didn't think he had ever been more at peace.  And suddenly, for the oddest reason, a Muggle Christmas carol that Lily had taught him came floating into his memory, as gentle and soft as the snow just outside his window.

"Silent night, Holy night." James sang softly himself.

"All is calm, all is bright." Remus sang to himself.


	4. Peter

A/N- Okay, here's the chapter between Peter and Remus. This one was especially hard to write. I think I'm going to do one more chapter, with everyone at graduation. That is, unless someone can give me another pairing to do.

****************

"Where the Hell did I put that damn book?" Peter asked no one in particular. He'd searched his room at least seven times, and he still couldn't find his Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

  


"I just saw it yesterday, where could it have gone?" he demanded from his mirror.

  


"Don't know dear. Have you checked under the bed?" it replied.

  


"At least a thousand times." he grumbled. How was he supposed to do his essay if he couldn't even find his book?

  


"That's it! I give up!" he cried, sitting down angrily on his bed. His room was now in shambles, the victim of an hour long search. "I'll just tell the professor a dragon ate it."

  


Laying back on his bed, thoroughly frustrated, Peter could see the stars peeking through the thin, scattered clouds. He sighed, angry that he couldn't be with his friends tonight. He hardly ever missed a transformation if he could help it. This was one of those times. Even if they were on summer holiday, James had invited him to stay with his family, so he could still be there for the transformation. Unfortunately, Peter's parents had said no.

************

"Okay Sirius, be ready." James said, already half transformed.

  


"James, I've done this dozens of times, I know what I'm doing." Sirius replied, already done transforming.

  


"Here we go again." Remus sighed as he saw the moon peek above the horizon. 

  


The familiar wave of pain hit him. Even though he always expected it, it shocked him every time. He squeezed his eyes closed. He'd learned long ago that it was not a pleasant sight to see gray fur sprouting from your skin as your bones rearrange themselves and your hands turned into paws. Of course, he couldn't shut out the sounds. The most stomach turning sounds you'd ever heard filled his ears as he went through the transformation. He felt sorry for James and Sirius, who couldn't shut their eyes. They had to pay attention, in case he couldn't take control right away. Even if they tried not to let it show, he could always see the pity in their eyes as they watched him. Yet another reason why he kept his eyes closed. He'd never been used to pity. It scared him really.

  


"Moony?" Remus heard Sirius' voice ask. "You okay now?"

  


Who was this other dog, the wolf wondered. And why isn't he submitting to his Alpha? A growl escaped his mouth as he started towards this other dog. If he wanted to be part of his pack, he would have to learn submission. He leaped at him when something hard struck him in midair, knocking him aside.

  


"Whew. Thanks Prongs. Its been a while since he's done that. I thought he was over it." Sirius said.

  


"No problem Padfoot. Moony? Are you in control now?"

  


This stag had just made a very big mistake. One that would cost him his life if the wolf had any say in it. He bared his teeth in an angry snarl and leaped at him, but this insubordinate dog knocked him off balance and pinned him down. The stag rushed forward and helped hold him down.

  


"I guess this isn't going to be one of those easy times." James sighed, using his antlers to trap him against the dirt. "Remus, I know you can here me somewhere in there. We won't let you up until you answer us."

  


"Good thing Peter isn't here, he'd have panicked by now for sure." Sirius commented. "Come on Moony, you can do it. Just take control before I beat the bloody hell out of this werewolf."

  


"Oh that's going to help a whole lot Sirius." James said sarcastically.

  


"Okay, okay." Remus said finally. "You can let me up now. I've got control of it."

  


"Glad to hear it." Sirius said, flashing him a doggy smile. "Shall we go have fun now?"

  


"You can't be mature for ten seconds, can you Padfoot?" Remus grinned back as James released him.

  


"Growing old is mandatory, but growing up is optional." Sirius replied.

  


"You would be living proof of that." James spoke up.

*************

Peter could see the Full Moon casting its light outside. Remus has probably already transformed, he thought sadly. Too bad I couldn't be there. I'm always there. Well, okay, not always. But usually. I could have gone, but no, my parents made me stay home because crazy Aunt Bertha is coming tomorrow. And I'm stuck doing this stupid Defense Against the Dark Arts vampire essay. Why couldn't it have been something easy? Like werewolves.

  


He smiled to himself. If someone had told him back in his first year that he would one day befriend a werewolf, he would have never believed them. Especially if they also told him that he would become an Animagus, illegally also, just to help his werewolf friend. True, the process had been long and difficult, and they only reason he'd succeeded at all was because of James. But if he had a choice, he'd do it all over again. It was really a useful skill, especially when trying to avoid Filch, though it did tend to attract Mrs. Norris.

  


Peter also wondered if they actually missed him. If they even noticed he wasn't there.

**************

"Too bad Peter isn't here." Remus spoke up.

  


"I second that opinion." Sirius and James said in unison.

  


"No, I second it Padfoot." James said.

  


"I said it first, I second it. You only third it."

  


"No, I did. You may as well admit it."

  


"Why would I admit it when its not true?"

  


"Because I'm bigger than you, and I have antlers I could easily gore you with."

  


"Padfoot kebobs?" Remus asked.

  


"Exactly." James replied.

  


"You wouldn't do that to me, would you Prongsie?"

  


"Now that you've called me Prongsie, yes." he replied, as he began chasing Sirius across the field.

  


"Too bad Peter isn't here." Remus thought. "At least then I'd have someone to talk to while James and Sirius are acting like idiots."

  


Remus stared up at the Full Moon, wondering if Peter was doing the same wherever he was. He began talking to it as though it were Peter. He knew there was no way Peter could possibly hear him, but he felt he had to say this anyway. There was something he had to tell him, but didn't know quite how to say it to him in person. Maybe he could somehow hear him.

  


I'm sorry Peter, Remus thought. I'm sorry I haven't been a better friend to you. True, I've never been mean to you, or teased you like Sirius does. But I've also never gone out of my way to help you like James does. I've regretted that often. Especially with our Dark Arts class. I know how hard that subject is to you, and I've never once offered you my help. 

  


We really are a lot alike if you think about it. Both blond, very quiet, the smallest of the Marauders. We have much more subdued personalities than Sirius and James. They're the plotters, we're the executors. We're the sensible side of the group. We both had no friends before we went to Hogwarts. Neither of us has had much exposure to the friendship that Sirius and James have had all their lives. We're both kind of new to this friendship thing, aren't we? Well, we seem to be doing a good job so far. James and Sirius certainly seem to think so. I know we haven't exactly been that close to each other, but I really would like to change that. You're one of my best friends Peter, and I don't want to lose you once we all graduate. 

***********

I know we haven't always been the best of friends Remus. But I really would like to change that. I've never really had friends before you guys, and I don't want to lose any of you. I just don't know how to be friends; I haven't exactly had a lot of exposure to them. But you have my word. Once we start the next term, I'm really going to try. I don't want us all drifting our separate ways once we graduate.

  


"Hope Sirius and James aren't driving you insane either." Peter smiled to himself. "Now, if I can just find my book."

**********

"Hey Remus!" James called from the trees. "You ever seen a dog up a tree?"

  


"A what?" Remus asked, snapping out of his thoughts. He went to where James was and looked up into the branches of one of the trees. There, perched among the branches, was Sirius, staring down at them. "Padfoot, how did you manage to climb up there? Dogs can't climb trees."

  


"You'd be amazed what you can do when there's a pissed off deer chasing you." he replied.

  


"I'm a stag, not a deer!" James shouted up to him.

  


"Whatever you say Bambi." Sirius said with a doggy grin.

  


"You are so lucky I can't reach you up there."

  


"How are you planning on getting down?" Remus asked.

  


"I'm not right now. Especially not when Jamesiekins is still so mad." Sirius replied.

  


"I'm only mad at you because you keep calling me those names I hate."

  


"You probably are lucky there's no way James could climb up there." Remus grinned.

  


"Yes, he's very lucky." James added.

  


"You can't?" Sirius asked, stumbling slightly in the branches. "Cool. Prongsie, Prongsie, Prongsie."

  


"That's it. I may not be able to climb up there, but I can certainly knock you out of the tree." James said, butting his head against the tree trunk.

  


"Hey! What are you-whoa!" Sirius cried as he fell out of the tree.

  


"Sirius, my advice would be to run." Remus suggested.

  


"Catch me if you can Bambi." Sirius laughed, taking off across the grass.

  


"Why you-" James started, chasing after him.

  


"The things I put up with with these two." Remus sighed. "Hope you're having fun too Peter."

  


"Thanks Remus." Peter sighed.


End file.
